


Lemme Hit That Shit

by Reids_Jello



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Drug Addict Spencer Reid, Drugs, Emotional Aaron Hotchner, Gen, Protective Aaron Hotchner, References to Drugs, Smoking, Spencer Reid Not Part of the BAU, dialuadid!reid, juuling!reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reids_Jello/pseuds/Reids_Jello
Summary: Spencer was alarmed when he received a call from an old friend and former drug addict who invited him over to show him his new device. The same device that made Spencer Reid lose his job, aka The USB From Helloran AU with edgy juuling Spencer reid+ dedicated to my shrubby





	Lemme Hit That Shit

**Author's Note:**

> hers's a more lighthearted and funny Reid fic Dedicated to my shrubby.  
> sorry its unedited i'm lAzY, however ill definitely add to this later!

It was a cloudy Sunday D.C Afternoon , at the BAU where the team is all ready to pack up and go home.  
Reid was getting his things together, and just about to start putting his papers into his messenger bag. but then he receives a call, Spencer goes to check who it is when he reads the name "Ethan Hailer" one of his old colleague and friends.

Reid picks up the phone ‘’ uhhh-hello? Ethan? Are you okay?” Reid stammered. He hasn't heard from His old friend in over 5 years, not since he started doing dilaudid. 

“Yeah, Reid i’m okay! I just got a new device and i wanna show you Spency!’ Ethan shouted with glee

“Erm Ethan you live all the way in Long Island!” Reid’s voice started getting high pitched 

“Nahhh Spence it will be worth it! I swear on my mom” Ethan responded 

“But Ethan it’s getting late” Spencer pleaded 

“I said now Dr. Spencer Reid” Ethan said snappishly with spaces in his words

Reid sighed and hung up the phone, before departing with his co-workers. And started making his way to his car. Getting ready for a long ride to see his old friend Ethan. Roughly 4 hours later, making it around 9;30 pm when he arrived. When he made it to his old friend's house he let out a nervous yet content sigh and began to knock on the door. Ethan Abruptly opened the door and shouted “ Spencer! You made it!” right in the accompanied partners face 

Spencer entered the messy apartment. ‘’Uh-erm i did. So um-what did you want to show me?’ Spencer asked sheepishly while quickly scanning over the area.  
Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular piece of matter.

Spencer looked extremely confused “w-what is that a USB?”

Ethan couldn't help but let out a chuckle. “ Nahhhhh” Ethan started before taking a hit from the small box.

“No no no’” spencer stammered “You're the one who told me to quit drugs and now this?” 

“ No dude, it’s just a juul” Ethan said defensively “ a what” Reid asked cocking his head to the right 

“ It’s helping me quit smoking, just try it” Ethan offered the juul to Spencer.  
Spencer grabbed the device from ethan as he glanced of it before squeaking “hmm i don't know” but the doctor reluctantly wrapped his lips around the top and let of a cloud of smoke  
“wow where did you get this?’ Spencer asked intriguingly. Ethan just smiles as they packed into his car and they drove to the nearest gas station. 

The next morning Reid wakes up, looking for his phone but actually spots the juul and smiles.  
He gets up and dressed before slipping the device in his pocket and carries on with his normal routine. 

 

Roughly an hour later and Reid is walking into his work with the juul in hand.  
Right before making it to the pavement the genius takes a quick hit blowing out smoke. A few seconds later and he hears a deep voice shouting “ What are smokin’ there Reid? Weed?’ Morgan let out while chasing the younger male. 

“W-what NO! I wasn't doing anything, it’s just cold. It must have been the steam from my breath” Reid rambled on as he usually does. 

Morgan was dumbfounded “It’s the middle of July Reid!’ Morgan nearly screamed.

Reid started “it was the ra-’’ 

Morgan cut him off “it was nothing, Crews gotta search you since you don't wanna be honest and tell me what it is, pretty boy"

“What no!' Reid replied panicked 

Morgan nearly grabbed the smaller boy up and threw him into Hotchner office.  
Agents including JJ and Rossi fled the Boss’s office. They began to pat him down and use a metal detector to search the fellow agent.  
Agent Hotchner aka the head of the BAU just stared at Spencer with a disapproving face.

 

Reid felt guilty but he was knocked right out of that thought when the metal detector rang out accompanied by JJ telling him to take his phone and keys out of his pocket.  
He did as he was told. And then when they scanned his body with the detector for the second time it beeps again, just like before. “You got any change kid?” agent Rossi asked. 

Spencer then reached into his pocket spilling his change out onto Hotchner's desk.  
JJ runs it one last time and Spencer eyes are clenched shut when he hears the infamous beep again.  
“ i've had it with this kid” JJ finally breathes out and the reaches into the scrawny boy's pocket. She pulls out the long object, and then stares at it for a little bit… 

JJ finally decides to ask Rossi about what she lifted from Spencer's pocket “Is this a USB? Why was he hiding it” she asked

Rossi only replies with “ i'm not sure Jennifer” and removes it from her hand. 

Agent Rossi next tries to fit the USB looking device into the computer, but it doesn't work  
“jesus fucking christ” Rossi mutters under his breath. Rossi makes his way back to jennifer and gestures Hotchner to make his way over to them. 

“Guys it’s not a USB’” Rossi starts before he is interrupted by Aaron Hotchner “then what is it”

“ it’s a fucking juul “ he speaks out disgruntled while showing the two other agents the object

Hotch puts his head down in shame and says “you mean to tell me one of my agents who just got very over a serious drug addiction is now juuling?”

JJ has a very confused look on her face “wait, before this goes any further what this fuck is a juul” shes asks the other two men standing with her.

Rossi answers with “Its like a vape but shitter” 

“With way more nicotine too” Hotchner adds 

“oh god” Jenifer responds 

“ oh god is correct” hotch says before making his way back over to a very scared looking Spencer Reid. 

“A juul? Really Reid we let you slide before with dilaudid , but a juul? 13 year old use those in their middle school bathrooms Reid!” Hotch says completely flabbergasted

“It's-not w-wh-what it looks like Hotch” Reid starts desperately trying to defend himself 

“ No it is” Hotch responded , “Now get the hell out of my office. YOU ARE FIRED DR. SPENCER REID!” Aaron Hotchner yelled louder than a gunshot 

Spencer had tears welling up by his eyes threatening to spill once he heard his friend, coworker, and now ex- boss scream a him. 

His head was hung low as he packed up his desk and gathered his things. Spencer was too ashamed in himself to even say goodbye to the other agents. 

Spencer slowly made his way to the door with fragile tears pouring from his eyes.

“ Hey, kid wait!’ Derek Morgan the same one who stopped him in the morning shouted trying to catch up to Reid. 

“No! Leave me alone” Reid squealed

“hey pretty boy i’m sorry i got you fired’ Morgan started to trail off. “ But at Least let me hit that shit” .


End file.
